


what is sakura summoned iskandar and then its good

by bigsoup



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other, its 2 in the morning and im going to my friends dinner party today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsoup/pseuds/bigsoup
Summary: uuuuuuuhhhhhhhh i didnt edit this......shout out to tumblr user @saberdiamuid for the good ideathey have a lot of thosecheck out their blog it has good material





	what is sakura summoned iskandar and then its good

The crackle of lightning is so loud that it drowned out Zouken's laughter. The flash of neon light creating such stark contrast that everyone within the room was blinded.  
There was the rising of decay and dust from the cobblestone floors, and within the ring no servant stood.  
The family stared at the summoning ring with utter shock, the first to snap was Shinji. Screaming about how Sakura couldn't do simple things nor deserved the chance to prove otherwise- as he had with volunteering to conduct the summoning.  
But his anger paled to Zouken's fury. Dead beady eyes barely glossed over her as the elderly man shuffled up the steep steps. Shinji sulked behind all the while scowling at the poor girl. She stared down at her hands, a completed servant circle on one, while tears slipped from her face. How horribly wrong can one be, so be pacted with a servant that doesn't exist? The heavy door swung shut and slammed, making her flinch. Her eyes were blurred and her nose runny as she skin crawled. Terrible, awful memories began to resurface and she reached to protect her face, digging nails into her skin.  
"RAISE YOUR HEAD, BRAVE LITTLE SUMMONER!"  
There was a joyful booming voice in her head, forcing Sakura's head to snap up whilst her eyes darted around the darkness like a cornered animal. There are sparks of gentle gold, an inviting light in such gruesomely familiar darkness. Slowly a form took shape, taking time to gather solidity and detail with what Sakura could tell was absolute deliberateness. 

It was a man, a very very large man. Near as broad and just as tall as the frightening Berserker she had seen. Sakura gasped and scuttled away. The voice entered her head once more as it was also spoken aloud.

"My apologies for the late arrival! As the brilliant tactician I am I deduced that it would be better should I reveal myself only to you! yes, you! My Master!" He crouched down to meet her eye to eye. 

Sakura's shoulders softened and she released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. He was loud, boisterous, and warm. His face holding a weathered and beaten kindness that made his crooked nose all the more proud and his unkempt scruff endearing. 

He grinned at her and patted her head with his large hand, careful to be gentle and move slowly.

"I am Iskandar! King of Conquerors! Rider class! With me you shall achieve all that you desire. We will conquer! Prevail! And Drink!" He let out a laugh, one that lacked cobweb and sick. It was full-bellied and kindred, taking up the cold and dreadful room and claiming it entirely. He sat down with a thud, crossing his legs and resting his hands on his knees to look at Sakura with gleaming eyes. He was expectant.

"M-my name is Matou Sakura."

"HA HA! Sakura it is!"

"T-that's a bit too formal, Mr. Iskandar-"

"If you cannot refer to me by Iskandar than refer to me as Emperor." He is teasing her but she flushes in embarrassment anyway and ducks her head, nodding. 

She looks up when he is silent and then immediately jumps away. His face was mere inches from hers, his hand cupping his chin as he thoughtfully 'hmm'ed and observed her.

"...very well Sakura. I shall make you my record keeper! Since there is no paper here, try your best to remember what I tell you so you may write it down later. This is about my quest to find the sea!"

And so he began. Given a task to remember, Sakura hung onto his every word and complete seriousness, nodding her head and occasionally asking questions. With mastered patience and complete enthusiasm, Iskandar answers each one and weaves his stories to fill in hours. He tells her the names of his steeds and promises to show her soon. He describes individuals in his armies and their drunken blunders. He tells her about his self-destruction and unfilled desires. He tells her that her hair would be marveled in his home and that she would look good in lavish robes and soft silks. He makes her promise to recreate his favorite dish. He makes her promise to buy and play videos games with him and to commit arson.

Hours have gone by and she is sitting comfortably near the man, focused on his words and the colorful memories he filled the cavern with. It was only when the door creaked open that Sakura tensed up, the hairs on the back of her neck rising. Iskandar stands and cracks his neck as Shinji comes into view.

There is silence as he processes the situation and then shrill demands. Sakura's mind becomes blurred from the atmosphere whiplash but dimly she registers-

"NOW HAND HIM OVER!"

Her eyes feel wet again. Afraid to have something she enjoys and connects with stolen away- again. Sad and pained to once again give in-

There's a dull thud. Shinji falls to the floor with a groan. Iskandar raises the fist he had used to flick the boy's stomach.

"Off we go, little record keep! Let us ride to victory!"

He unsheathes his sword and holds it overhead. There is a crack of lightning and before Sakura is a gold and oak chariot pulled by the largest creators shes ever seen in real life. In wonderment she reaches out and strokes the velvety nose of the powerful beast, filled with joy when it affectionately pushes back and snorts into her face. Like her servant the creator smells of hay and sweat. Sakura is finding the scent more and more pleasant as she looks to see Iskandar grinning at her and grabbing hold of thick leather reins.

He doesn't need to say anything, Sakura can feel the warm invitation through their bond. The mark on her hand sends an electric shock through her body and she swallows. Her hesitation is brief, as she looks back to her commanding brother and then to her servant. 

She smiles sadly and shakes her head. "I...I have to. They're my family. I'm sorry I-I can-" She is crying again. 

"Do you think of me as a chess piece to be passed?" Iskandar's face is straight as he looks at her pathetic form. Sakura swallows deeply and shakes her head. "Then why do you attempt to sell me off? You are my master! I answered to your summons so that I may conquer the world with a loyal aid!"

Her heart leaps to her throat and she runs forward, tripping on the chariot as she hops on. Her face smashes into Iskandar's broad back and he hears him roar in laughter.

"Wonderful! As fitting of my talented aids!" He flicks the reins and the horses bellow and snort, heir iron-clad hooves clanking with restlessness on the stone. "HOLD ON!"

Sakura barely has time to obey the command when the horses rear up, the the chariot ascends into the ceiling. The barrier is cut away with a flash of lightning and Iskandars sword. Her eyes screw shut as she clings to Iskandar's leg. Did she know when she got onto the floor of the chariot? No. Did it matter during a vertical climb through her house and into the sky? No.

Behind them the house erupted in flames and a cacophony of insects swarmed to create Zouken. Face scowling, he opens his mouth to scold Sakura.

He does not get the chance. In a flash of lightning, Iskandar had whizzed past him and in his hand he holds the insect twitching form of the old man. Eyes disinterested and voice gruff, Iskandar squeezes hard. He watches the surprise within the old man's eyes as the rest of his form splatter completely. Below, the flames of the house have reaches towering heights. A cowardly boy can be seen pulling himself out through the front gates and running away. The old man is nowhere to be found. 

Iskandar looks down at the girl that is trembling to his leg, she almost smiles as they even out and glide seamlessly through the sky. She peeks open an eye and looks up at him, breathless.

Then she is looking down, at the city and the fire.

"Oh...I lived there..."

"...Hmmm."

"...I guess I could ask senpai or sensei if I can stay with them?"

He laughs. and ruffles her hair.

"Look at you! Already the mind of a master politician!"

"I thought I was a record keeper...?"

"Eh." He shrugs. "Same thing. I need to make a stop before we visit those 'pie's of yours. Would you like me to steal you a coat, as well?"

"What? No-" 

"I think...hmm...red! Yes, red would look excellent. Perhaps with a golden fur trim!" It was cold when riding with him, after all.

The duo continued to babble as they sailed through the sky, trailed by lightning and laughter.

Under smoke and cinders lay an elderly corpse, unfulfilled a wish for gloryful death and intoxicating recognition. A parasitic life lived for victory and limelight, snuffed out as second thought under the heel of a King and his adopted daughter.


End file.
